


Summer Thunderstorms

by BearBooper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, I attempted to be cute, M/M, Prompt Fic, Summer, Thunderstorms, Tumblr Prompt, ameripan - Freeform, request, yes it's a cliche fic leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBooper/pseuds/BearBooper
Summary: This was a request from MochiMocha: "Ameripan summer story, stuck in a thunderstorm"------America and Japan are enjoying each other's company while on a short vacation in the summer heat of Japan's quiet countryside."It seemed as if mother nature would not relent with the sunshine this year, and although Alfred was used to Californian summers and Arizona’s hellish heat waves, he had become somewhat sick of the rising temperatures. Even in Japan, the weather seemed to mock him- global warming at its worst he supposed. Although a pleasant upside to the whole situation, He figured, was seeing the usually professional Kiku drabbed in shorts and a thin T-shirt; it was amusing if not for Kiku’s deadpan yet sweaty face (He’d seen the man in his home sweats, but this outfit was completely different)."





	Summer Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MochiMochas on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MochiMochas+on+Tumblr).



> If you have any writing requests, any ships invited, find me on tumblr @a-writing-bear!
> 
> \- Bear

It seemed as if mother nature would not relent with the sunshine this year, and although Alfred was used to Californian summers and Arizona’s hellish heat waves, he had become somewhat sick of the rising temperatures. Even in Japan, the weather seemed to mock him- global warming at its worst he supposed. Although a pleasant upside to the whole situation, He figured, was seeing the usually professional Kiku drabbed in shorts and a thin T-shirt; it was amusing if not for Kiku’s deadpan yet sweaty face (He’d seen the man in his home sweats, but this outfit was completely different). Luckily his reddened cheeks after such a sight could be attributed to the weather and not to any sort of inappropriate attraction; God he was cute. He himself could feel the sweat creeping down his neck as he sat on the step of Kiku’s summer home; the blond had long abandoned his leather jacket for a comfier tank top and some khaki cargo shorts. Both had laughed about the lack of formalities at this point but what could you expect? Their need for diplomatic formalities was over hours ago and as of this weekend, they weren’t America and Japan- they were Alfred and Kiku. Distracting himself he fixed his eyes on the blooming flowers of blues instead. Purple petals had also flooded the long tall grass of the Japanese countryside- much to Kiku’s delight of course, however, a recent drought made the flowers droop a little. Alfred had noticed his friend’s strong inclination to the plant life and admired the Japanese man’s garden, including the patch of familiar buds of hydrangeas (or ajisai as it was known in Japanese). He wondered if sunflowers grew in Japan just like the ones found in Texas.

In actuality, Alfred had flown over on duty to check up on some old naval bases and Kiku had obliged with keen companionship, eager to offer a trip to some cultural sites and the summer countryside. Alfred had made this diplomatic visit into a short vacation of sorts (His bosses wanted to give him a break for a few days, something that was well deserved if Alfred said so himself). They found themselves in one of Kiku’s summer homes, in a small village surrounded by the calming countryside. The kind of village that hosted all it’s community meetings in a local coffee shop, where everyone knew everyone else, and where only one train came in and went out; literal countryside isolation, It reminded Alfred of the first few years when he had met Japan. It was nothing compared to the hubbub central of Tokyo, or the busybody streets of New York and for the 2 nations, it was a perfect break from paperwork and constant global duties. As he contemplated in the hot summer haze, Kiku was pumping water from his traditional (Kiku had insisted it was traditional, not old) water pump into some bottles for the both of them. 

“Are we going somewhere?” taking the bottle Kiku had pushed into his arms, the American got up, dusting off and stretching.

“A walk, I wish to get some watermelon.” the smaller man yawned a bit, bending down to touch his toes as he too stretched his muscles. Thank god they had young bodies for their old souls.  The American pouted, it was hot and although they both took naps earlier he was still feeling lazy and could do with another short slumber. However, at the mention of some fresh watermelon Alfred had perked up and with his typical energetic demeanor and had already started charging ahead. After a few steps, he had turned to let Kiku catch up with his leisurely pace, finding a rather cute accessory on top of Japan’s heat attracting black hair: a straw hat that was slightly crooked. Alfred could only imagine seeing Kiku like this during summer as if this relaxed personality of him would only be visible during months where the man was enjoying sunny skies, alone and undisturbed like the nature around them. He had known Japan for a while, a longer time than some of the other nations, and he wondered if Kiku ever dressed like that when he was with the other guys. It was adorable. It was enjoyable to know the usually more reserved man felt comfortable enough around him, even if it was just because of such balmy weather.

When they arrived at a homemade stall beside the road, a tiny old lady had greeted Kiku with a huge hug- which startled Kiku a bit and had made him a bit embarrassed in front of America- according to Keeks, he had known the woman since she was very young, a child. This was one of the only towns where the occupants and residents knew of his immortal nature; it was hard to avoid not letting them know considering he had lived here for hundreds of years. Alfred lamented at how he wouldn’t be able to do that in his home country, even in big states and generic towns he had to find the most isolated locations to build a house so not to disturb the locals. Politely they paid for an uncut watermelon, despite the lady offering it for free, and made their way to a nearby stream to ‘cool it down’. The two had barely walked 10 minutes enjoying the idle conversation of everyday pleasantries when Kiku stopped, looked around before looking up at the sky. With one hand holding the bag with the fruit, and the other up to his face, he squinted at the sudden large clouds, feeling a breeze hit his back. 

As if speaking to himself Kiku murmured: “It’s...it’s going to rain.”

“No, it's not dude! It’s way hot right now, there’s no-” Just as the words left the Americans mouth, Kiku had held his free hand out and no doubt a single raindrop hit his palm. 

“We should find a place to shelter Alfred-san”

“It’s just one raindrop! so what?!” It was typical for a nation to feel their own weather patterns before they occurred but as of today, it seemed impossible for it to rain it had been so dry and- Oh.

Suddenly a strong breeze proved him wrong and the air seemed to cool down as the rain began to fall, kissing the ground and the greenery that had been deprived of water over the drought week. It was a quick turn of weather, and still, the sun shone through the rain creating a strange combination of hot humidity. This would not last for long though as thunderclouds rolled in, at least that’s what Kiku had said as the two had pounced ahead trying to run along the road back to the household. Alfred naturally with his athleticism had been further ahead, he figured that would also due to the fact he didn't need to carry anything, so as he turned around to check up on the fast footsteps behind him he noticed through the darkening skies and from the strong winds that Kiku’s straw hat had been blown of as they were preoccupied. He stopped confusing his friend as he raced back quickly to retrieve the non-essential item,  shit he wished they had brought an umbrella.

“I don’t need it! Come on we need to go America..” Alfred had already caught back up to the black haired nation, smiling as if it was not such a big deal. Alfred wasn’t going to admit he liked the hat on Kiku, so instead, he just shrugged and the two continued their retreat. The rain had only gotten stronger and by then it had become really dark; a stark difference to the blistering sunshine from earlier in the afternoon. Soaked and slippery with the rain Kiku noted there was a nearby gazebo they could sit at to wait out the rain and before he could even point and yell out the directions Alfred had grabbed his hand and already started rushing, following his directions.

The two staggered under the cover, drenched in a summer-storm-in-the-making. Back bent forward and hair ruffled like a dog, Alfred tried to get rid of the water and fix his shirt that had clung to his chest. Looking back up he saw Kiku wringing the water through the corner of his shirt, and just as he was about to comment gladly about how cool it would be, a loud boom of thunder made him jump. Kiku himself sighed as the rain fell heavier, the pitter-pattering on the clay roof tiles of the temporary shelter vocalizing the incoming storm very loudly. Always the optimist, Alfred settled onto the stone bench the gazebo had and patted the space next to him, inviting Kiku to relax a little bit. 

“I apologize America, I didn’t feel the storm coming earlier, we may be here a while considering it has not showered in this region for quite some time this month.” The Japanese man sighed a little, feeling bad he had subjected such an important guest to running in puddles and storm clouds. Alfred instead only laughed and said he should just be glad the drought would be fixed for a bit, and so the two sat breathing in the comforting smell of wet dirt. The two were seated close, shoulders touching and although neither acknowledged this out loud they both figured it was okay- This was one of the times Kiku didn’t care much for his personal space... _ not that Alfred would care about personal space, to begin with _ . Within a few moments, thunder had come, opening up the skies and was accompanied with posturing lightning which seemed to dance violently in the distance. Both focused on the sound of the rain hitting the ground and found themselves snuggled up, huddled together in such a way reserved for the quiet nights that they didn’t usually talk about.

Their relationship, like most of the relationships between the personifications, was incredibly complicated. Well, in theory, it was simple: the two were good allies. they’re past still held grudges but with such good trade and close partnership in the modern century, it was easier to work past those bad memories. Besides, allied or not the two enjoyed each other’s company. There were nights after those long UN conferences where the two would meet up for drinks, mostly as a group, sometimes just a pair and perhaps ending up in one of their hotel rooms; where hurried footsteps fled through the door at sunrise the next morning with nothing except silent agreement to not take note of it in front of the others. They decided a while ago to forgo speaking of their crumpled shirts and crooked ties whenever it happened. In the world of international relations for personifications like them, such interactions were just another form of… strengthening partnerships as they say. 

Alfred soured. Whenever he shared those nights with Kiku he was always the one to watch the other sneak out, and he wasn’t going to lie to himself; he hated waking up and feeling that heat of the bed disappear. Kiku was-  _ Kiku and he was something else _ and most of the time their shared conversations where more than just business. It was immature to hold a crush- fuck it. he admits it has been a  long-standing crush.  _ Like, come on! _ Alfred was over 200 years old! hell, Kiku was much older despite their young faces... schoolyard crushes were idiotic when you’re immortal. There’s no escape if you like a fellow nation, unlike humans, they stick around and that meant the regret or the rejection sticks around. It became such a mess to try and keep relationships personal when you are literally a representation of thousands of civilians. Nations were fickle. And yet, despite all of this he harbored such strong feelings for the shorter man, the man who had at some point rested his head on his shoulder.

He had been so lost in thought again that Kiku had fallen asleep, obviously enjoying the colder air so much he had fallen subject to slumber. The fruit had been left on his side and America chuckled at the fact the rush to eat it was stalled because of such sudden weather. Conjuring such a pitiful excuse that Kiku might get the flu from the cold, he wrapped his arm and pulled his friend(?) closer. The rain was dying down but the thunder and lightning were still performing strong. America saw himself as the thunder, the loud pounding noise that fueled the fear and the fury whereas Japan was the lightning- the one to be silent yet deadly, present, beautiful, fierce and forceful when needed. Smoothing his palm into Kiku he gently shook his company’s body a bit, waking him up with such a doe-like expression.

“Yo Keeks, I think the rains gonna be gone soon. Wake up man” the two gazed at each other, as if only just noticing their compromising position; faces close enough to feel warm breaths and feel the heat radiating off each other's red cheeks. Alfred cursed in his head- he can’t blame his blush on hot weather anymore. 

“Yeah. Hold on.” They sat still, leaning forward inching closer unprompted. Alfred couldn’t stop looking at his face, almost as if he was hypnotized by those dark brown eyes that seemed just as lost as him. 

“Kiku, uh...Thanks for letting me stay” the words came out slow as the two soaked in each other’s closeness. God he missed being this close, he missed seeing Japan so calm, he loathed having every other nation take up his time, he hated how Japan didn’t visit often anymore. He brought his hand up to Kiku’s face, which in turn made Kiku shuffle bit, either uncomfortable or surprised by the gesture. Alfred hoped it was the latter. 

“You should have visited during autumn. Or fall as you call it Alfred-San.”  _ Was Kiku dodging his advances? He couldn't have, seeing as the two were still only inches apart, maybe Japan was- _ warm lips met him in such a quick soft manner, Alfred wasn’t even sure it even happened, maybe he had jumped to conclusions in his head. His doubt soon melted though as Kiku had bowed his head into the crook of Alfred’s shoulder as if defeat and sheepish shyness. Before the smaller man moved apart to apologize for such rude actions Alfred had pulled him in for another kiss, nothing that developed further but something that was confident and had the taste of longing. They never kissed except behind doors or in the privacy of each other's homes but at that moment they seemed to forget to care- there weren’t any other nations to act around or bosses to be wary of, professionalism had been left ages ago. The two embraced a bit longer before pulling away, only just realizing the sky was clearing up and that the thunder had become silent in its song. 

“Forget the diplomacy Keeks. I- we should do this more often, just hanging out...I would enjoy it.”

Japan only smiled lowly to himself, as if thinking about it even though his hand had already sneaked its way into Alfred’s. He nodded, not one to talk about it too loudly, even in things like romance he was quite undemonstrative if not aloof. The older nation knew to maintain their relationship, while difficult and would be regarded as a ‘big deal’, would prove to be worth the bright smiles on the younger nation’s face. He could hold on longer, what a few thousand years compared to a few hundred... or a few seconds?, what mattered was when they were together- immortal or not, they were  _ Alfred and Kiku _ . With that peace in mind, both stood up, hands still knitted together and made their way back to the summer home.  
  
America decided that the report he would send back to his bosses later that afternoon, would not only be a notice that he would be gone for a bit longer... but also an update that any more relations with the country of Japan, at this moment,  _ were at the best they could be.  _


End file.
